


Derek's Obsession

by thornconnelly



Series: The Hale Spark [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Although everyone is home for the weekend, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Alpha Laura Hale, Hale Siblings, M/M, Silly Boys, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek Hale, The Hale Pack - Freeform, They pack is in college at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: Derek might be obsessed with Stiles' hands...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Hale Spark [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892299
Comments: 20
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple little scenes that aren't fitting in the rest of the series, so I figured I'd throw them all together here.

“What are we doing?” Isaac asked as he sat at the table.

“We’re playing a board game,” Boyd explained patiently as he gestured for everyone else to finish sitting around the table. 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s raining out and I don’t feel like getting cold and wet,” Erica explained. “And because it’s not like any of us are going to drink… so this is how we’re going to stay entertained.”

“We could watch a movie,” Stiles suggested. 

“You keep suggesting the MCU movies,” Erica said archly. “And I’m not in the mood to watch any of them.”

“Again,” Boyd added. 

Stiles laughed, “Alright fine. How do you play this game?”

“Shuffle these,” Boyd said, putting a stack of cards in front of Stiles and a stack in front of Derek. “But don’t combine them.”

Derek and Stiles exchanged glances as they both picked up their piles and started shuffling. Erica started explaining how to play the game while Boyd set up a few other tokens and cards around the table. After a moment or two, Isaac reached over and took the pile of cards out of Derek’s still hands and started shuffling them himself. Stiles glanced over at their silent interaction and raised an eyebrow at Derek, who couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off Stiles’ hands. 

Stiles smirked. He knew his boyfriend was a little obsessed with his hands, but he rarely saw him so distracted by them. He shifted to do a slightly more complex type of shuffle, folding the cards together in a different way than he had been doing, before spinning a card around the back of his hand to have it fall into the deck in his other hand. 

“God, please stop with the foreplay,” Erica groaned.

Boyd reached over and took the cards from Stiles, “Alright so here’s how we get started…”

When Stiles glanced at Derek again, he was studying the board on the table in front of them, studiously avoiding Stiles’ gaze. Stiles leaned over and pecked a kiss on his cheek, loving the deep pink color they took on whenever he blushed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Laura stuck her head out of the kitchen and looked around at her pack members lounging around the living room. “I need a couple hands to help me finish dessert.”

“You’re making dessert?” Stiles asked, jumping out of his seat. “I’ll help! What are we having?” He trailed his fingers along Derek’s shoulders as he walked, enjoying the small shiver he felt under his fingertips. 

“I made cupcakes. You’re going to help me ice them while I cut up some strawberries to put on top.” Laura stopped walking as they came to the counter where all of the supplies were set up. 

Stiles looped one arm around Laura’s neck and pulled her in for a hug. “You’re the best,” he said as he pressed a quick kiss to her temple. 

She returned the hug quickly before pushing him toward the sink. “Wash up.”

Stiles did and then quickly came back to the counter. Laura showed off her fancy technique for applying icing, and after correcting Stiles a few times she went to cut the fruit. After a few minutes, Derek joined them in the kitchen. Stiles glanced up at him and smiled, “You knew what she was making, didn’t you?”

Derek shrugged, “I wasn’t sure if it was chocolate cake or cupcakes or something else like that. I could tell it was a chocolate baked good… but we can’t smell shapes.”

Stiles threw his head back to laugh, but out of the corner of his eye realized that Derek wasn’t looking at him so much as staring at his hands, which were still spreading icing on the remaining cupcakes. 

He smirked and quickly finished the last few cupcakes before scooping up some of the last bit of remaining icing with his fingertip and holding it out toward Derek. His eyes widened and he glanced up once at Stiles before leaning forward and closing his lips around Stiles’ finger. 

“No!” Laura said sharply, spinning toward them and pointing her knife at the pair. They both froze and stared at her, having almost forgotten she was in the room with them, before Stiles withdrew his finger from Derek’s mouth. “I love you both, but you promised! None of that here, while I’m here! You live in your own house ten months of the year where you can do whatever sexy things you want. All I ask is that you keep the outright foreplay up in your room when you’re here.”

“Sorry, Laura,” they intoned simultaneously. 

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled him close so he could bury his face into Stiles’ neck. “Later, we can put those hands to good use,” he murmured into Stiles’ ear. 

Stiles was about to respond when a strawberry hit Derek squarely in the temple, making them both jump. 

“I said not while I’m in the room!” Laura said sternly, even though she was obviously trying to hide a smile. 

“You threw a strawberry at me?” Derek demanded , rising from his stool and stalking around the kitchen island. Laura laughed and grabbed another strawberry from the cutting board and threw it at him while laughing and dodging away from his outstretched arm. “Come here!”

Stiles watched with an indulgent smile as Derek chased his sister around the kitchen before finally catching her and rubbing a strawberry into her hair. “You deserved that,” he said with a grin. 

Stiles rose and walked over to the two Hales and wrapped his arms around them both. 

“What, you’re not going to try to smoosh a strawberry in my hair too?” Laura laughed out. 

“Nah,” Stiles answered with a grin. “I’m not fast or strong enough.” He leaned forward a little so his mouth was near her ear, “But I just wanted to say, I’m gonna fuck your brother tonight.” He leaned back as her eyes widened in surprise, before he threw a line of mountain ash on the ground and ran away laughing. 

The line of mountain ash didn’t connect, so she was able to get around it with minimal delay, but it was enough to give Stiles a head start so he could get out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this series, Ben is their adopted/fostered 11-year-old werewolf kid <3

Stiles yawned as he glanced over at Derek. He was almost finished with his essay, and Derek was grading papers diagonally from him at the table. Ben had gone to bed about an hour ago, although Stiles was pretty sure he was just reading the newest Rick Riordan book. 

If he just focused he’d probably be able to finish in the next couple of minutes. All he needed to do was write the conclusion, and then he’d read over it in the morning before submitting it, since it wasn’t due until noon. 

Stiles glanced at Derek again and noticed that he had been staring at the same paper for a couple minutes now. Weird. 

He started typing again; he always kind of hated writing conclusions, because they had to be an annoying blend of recapping what he had already written while also providing new insight into it. It wasn’t his strong suit, he didn’t think , but it was still something he could do adequately enough. 

After a few sentences, he glanced up at Derek again. He wasn’t even holding his grading pen or looking at his paper anymore. 

Stiles tracked his line of sight and realized that Derek was watching him type. Had probably been watching him type for a while now, based on how long he’d had the same paper in front of him. 

“Babe?” Stiles said softly, trying not to smirk. 

Derek blinked and shook himself. “What?”

“You alright over there?” Stiles asked, lifting one hand to wiggle his fingers, “Or am I distracting you again?”

Derek groaned and rubbed one hand over his face before getting up and moving so he was directly across from Stiles, and his view of his hands were blocked by the laptop. “I’m almost done, but I just can’t focus right now.”

“Mmmhmmmm,” Stiles hummed. “I wonder why.”

Derek chuckled, “How much longer do you need?”

“Just a couple more minutes. I’m writing the conclusion.”

“Race you to the shower?” Derek asked with a slow grin. 

“God, yes,” Stiles moaned before returning his attention to his screen and starting to type.

Derek picked up his pen and focused on grading again. They frequently distracted one another, but they could also concentrate when the occasion called for it, and racing each other to shower together was a challenge that guaranteed everyone would be the winner.


End file.
